Confusion
by NewVictory
Summary: Russia feels bad for being mean to Finland, he wants to comfort him, but the smaller nation acts coldly towards him  no surprise there ... This is my very first fan fiction and I decided to write about Russia and Finland from Hetalia Axis Powers! Enjoy!


A tall male was standing next to the door. He was uncertain wither he should open it or not. The truth was that he felt ashamed and he wanted to make things better. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and took a deep breath. He opened the door.

"Finland?" he asked as he did. He knew the young country would be in the room, he'd been in there three days straight without as much as peeking out the door. He hadn't been eating, or drinking for that matter and he felt worried.

Finland was sitting on the small bed in the corner furthest away from the door, all curled up. His blond hair was messy and it covered his eyes. His white little hat laid on the bed to his right. He rested his head on his knees. He didn't react as the tall one entered the room.

"Finland...?"

No response. He moved closer to the bed, studying the other very carefully. As he came closer he could see that Finland's cheeks were wet. He had been crying. The tall one felt a sting of regret. He sat down on the bed beside Finland.

"Tino...?" he asked softly and a careful smile appeared on his lips.

"Russia."

Tino lifted his head. He stared rebelliously into Russia's violet eyes. Now it was clear that he had been crying, his brown eyes were all red around the edges. Russia reached out and wiped away Finland's tears. Finland pushed gloved hand away.

"Don't do that." he said and looked away. "I don't like when you touch me."

Though Russia knew this he felt sad about it. He wanted Finland to like him. He continued smiling although it felt wrong inside. He didn't want to smile, he felt guilty. He'd caused Finland all this pain and yet he had no plans on leaving him alone. He wanted to be as close to the blond as possible.

"How are you feeling?" Russia asked.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Finland answered bitterly.

"No one is forcing you to stay in this room. You can come out and walk around as you like..."

"But I'd still be a prisoner." Finland said without looking at the other nation.

"Come on!" said Russia, feeling uncomfortable. "You can at least come out and eat something. You must be starving."

"No. I won't. I am a prisoner and I shall act like one." he said and reach for the cross around his neck. "I still have my faith."

Sure he had faith, but faith wouldn't make his stomach stop aching, thought Russia. And what did he have faith in? God? That maybe an angel would save him from this fate? Or did he have faith in Sweden? Did he still hope that Sweden would come and save him? Did he miss him? Thinking of Sweden made him angry inside but he pushed away the rage. Finland was the only thing important now.

"Please, forget your faith for a moment..." Russia said and once again he stroked Finland's face with his hand. He tried to catch Finland's eye, but the other country looked distinctively at the wall to his left.

"Come with me." begged Russia and leaned forward to make Finland look at him. When he was only inches from other country's face Finland grabbed Russia's shoulders and pushed him away harshly.

"Why are you always in my face, Ivan!" he almost shouted and jumped of the bed. "Why won't you leave me alone!"

He discreetly tried to grab something from his belt but Russia noticed a flash of light reflected in the short blade. He stood up and approached Finland. Finland held one hand behind his back and wasn't ready for Russia's quick action. They faced each other and Russia caught the hand behind Finland's back. He held it up so he could study the knife.

"I didn't know you hated me that much." he said and forced Finland's fingers to open around the knife. He put the knife in his own belt and stared into Finland's eyes. He grabbed Finland's waist and pulled him close. They looked like a dancing couple, arms raised, hands joined. Finland tried to break free, but Russia's grip was to firm. Finland blushed.

"Do you, Tino? Do you hate me?" Russia asked and stared hard into the brown eyes. His face was even closer then before. Finland blushed even more and his face became deeply red.

"I..." he said doubtfully. "I-I don't know..."

This close their difference in height became awfully clear. Russia towered above the confused country, horribly terrifying but with such a sweet face that no one could truly hate.

Suddenly Russia bent forward and kissed Finland softly. It happened so fast, Finland didn't have time to react. The tall country released him and headed for the door.

"R-Russia..!" Finland said, even more confused, not sure what to think. This was a sign of affection Russia had never shown. Russia leaned against the door frame and looked at Finland with a face impossible to read the emotions from.

"Yes, Tino?" he said.

The brown eyed country didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"C-can you bring me some water...?" he asked just to have something to say.

"Certainly." Russia answered, smiled warmly and left Finland to struggle with his confused mind.


End file.
